


Inertia

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inertia is a property of matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/profile)[**readerofasaph**](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/)'s [drabble game](http://readerofasaph.dreamwidth.org/51580.html), to the prompt "it's getting late." 100 words.

"It's getting late," Masaharu says, and doesn't move.

Hiroshi makes a sound that might be agreement or might not. Presently, Masaharu adds, "Should probably go soon."

Hiroshi makes another of those ambiguous sounds.

Perhaps sterner measures are in order. Masaharu lifts a hand and pushes at Hiroshi's shoulder. "You're gonna have to let me up."

The gesture is useless; Hiroshi remains sprawled across him, entrenched as a cat in a sunbeam. If anything, he gets heavier, the bastard.

Masaharu considers it, and drops his hand into Hiroshi's hair. "Or not," he decides, relaxing again.

Some battles clearly aren't worth fighting.

**\- end -**

Comments are welcome!


End file.
